twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorrian Ward
A brilliant doctor and scientist, Lorrian has devoted her life to the pursuit of helping those effected by the Galactic Shift. Her acceptance as the Science Director of New York's Hilary Institute has allowed her to, for the moment, fulfill that calling. Direct and phlegmatic with a perpetual cool expression she is often unapproachable to those that are unfamiliar with her softer side. Abilities Enhanced Attributes Lorrian can best be described as an enhanced Human. After the shift, she was stronger, faster, smarter and more durable. Despite her small stature she is now able to match the strength of a man twice her size and run a marathon at close to world class pace without training. She is more resilient to pain, being able to withstand a beating as well as any seasoned soldier, and she has been blessed with the ability to heal faster than normal. This ability is, however, far from regeneration, although if she did lose an appendage, the two pieces would mend back together perfectly after several weeks.. Skills She is a medical doctor with a background in forensic science. She is also educated in virology, molecular genetics, bio-chemistry and physics. Also, through the FBI and now the Hilary Institute she has been trained in hand to hand combat, tactical strategies, and the use of firearms. Biological Profile Appearance Lorrian stands 5'4" and weighs approximately 130 lbs (an extra 10lbs is due to increased muscle density). She has golden blonde hair she prefers to keep long and often in a pony tail, a pale complexion and blue green eyes. Caucasian of Irish ancestry, she is fifth generation Irish American. She commonly dresses conservatively. A workaholic she spends far more time in her common work attire than she does in casual dress, but she wears only top of the line brands. Personal Belongings Firearm, identification and commonly carried items. She wears a necklace with a medallion of the Midgard serpent hanging from it. Personality For most of her young life, Lorrian's Catholic faith served as the corner stone of her beliefs, but after the Shift that all changed. At one time rigid and unaccepting of the paranormal, she like so many others has been forced to accept the reality of the new world, as well the changes of her own body. A driven woman, she rarely backs down from a confrontation except when it is to her advantage. Highly intelligent with a dry and sometimes corny sense of humour she prefers her own company and that of family to co-workers and her few friends with the exception of Atticus Gale whom she has developed a close working relationship. Lorrian's first impressions are not the greatest. She is a calculating, concise and direct person who tends to dislike small talk that may lead to her revealing anything of a personal nature about herself. Private and reserved, she is not an easy person to get to know and tends to push away any who get too close. Often this stand-offish aspect of her personality is misread as being condescending, but as she cares very little for what people think of her, she makes little effort to rectify this. Once, however, she knows without a doubt that she can trust someone, she will reveal another side, that few see. A warmer and caring side accompanied by her rare luminous smile. Likes: : • Children - Sushi - The Ocean - Traveling - Thriller Novels Dislikes: : • Artists - Pretentious People - Disorganization - Country Music - Crowded Rooms Strengths: : • Diligent - Thorough - Moralistic Weaknesses: : • Cynical - Close minded to extreme possibilities - Argumentative - Sometimes a little too serious History Lorrian received her doctorate in medical science from the University of Cambridge in 2006 and there after was recruited into the FBI, where she graduated at the top of her class in 2008. Special Agent Ward then continued to impress her superiors and was being groomed for a promotion when the Shift occurred and changed her world. In the chaos that ensued, Lorrian attempted to save her family from the zombie outbreak on the east coast, but in the end could nothing but flee for her own life. Her entire family lost and her faith challenged, she eventually ended up in the hands of Director Vacily Rezanov who offered her the position of Science Director for the Hilary Institute in New York and free reign over their multi-million dollar facility. Residence Sutton Place Town House in Manhattan - 362, 58th Street down from the Coliseum Restaurant and Bar. Time Line March 3rd, 2014 — In Keeping Promises — Darryl Valance and Gabrielle Guinario. Gabby is staying at the Hilary Institute Treatment Centre. April 29th, 2014 — Two Steps from Hell — Fighting to save the life of Cora Revelle. May 25th, 2014 — The Hounds of Hell Unleashed — Continued from Night Walks — An investigation in the occurrence of Hellhounds and a possible connection to current investigation into a suspected Vampire organization. June 23rd, 2014— The Hilary Girls, Vuitton & Prada — Stepping out of the office for a girl's shopping trip. July 17th, 2014 — My resume: Two body bags and a half empty magazine — Anya Korchinskaia's orientation. July 25th, 2014 My, What Great Plans You Have Prior to the terraforming of Chicago, Darryl Valance gets involved with the terraforming of Chicago. (Cameo appearance.) Lorrian travels with Gabriella as her chaperone, also keeping a detailed record of the happenings to relay back to Vacily. September 26th, 2014 — The Agent From Japan — Lorrian finds a young junior agent, a recent transfer from Japan asleep in the common's area of the Hilary Institute. April 29th, 2014 — Two Steps from Hell — Lorrian is on the scene to help save Cora's life after being ripped apart by the Demon Lord, Adimarchus. Personal Relationships Atticus_bio_wiki.jpg|Atticus Gale Allies Arielle.jpg|Arielle Meir-Shira Enemies None at this time... Category:Characters Category:Hilary Institute Category:Metahumans